


ART - Queen for a Day

by Tarlan



Series: ART - Stargate Bingo [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla Emmagan - Queen of Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Queen for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Created for **Ancient City Bingo** prompt: Queen for a Day

I love the idea of Teyla being the Queen of Atlantis...if just for a single day. Perhaps it is a ruse to protect the city and its inhabitants. I'll let _you_ decide. If this inspires any ideas for a story then please write it and link back!

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/396173/396173_original.jpg)

And a couple of icons that are free to take... but please credit to TARLAN!

   


End file.
